Craig and Tweek Oneshots
by IDRC
Summary: A cute creek oneshot
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this." I say as Craig scoots closer to me. Our thighs touch.

"Come on, it'll be quick."

I twitch. "It's too much pressure. I need my coffee!" I say turning my head. Craig catches my chin and brings my face to his,

"Please?" He pleads with puppy dog eyes. Oh god! I shut my eyes tight. "Tweek, open your eyes." I do as told and he kisses me, just like that. I gasp and I can feel him smirk in the kiss. I feel him hesitate before his tongue enters my mouth. I gasp again and pull away.

"We're gunna get caught." I tell him, "And everyone at school is gunna call us fags."

"So? Let 'em. I don't care about them, they don't know love." Love? He loves me? Jesus! "What's wrong?" He says obviously feeling me tense up.

"You love me?" I ask twitching more. He freezes up and blushes.

"I meant to- Uh just I- I-... Sorry..." He pulls his hat over his face. I calm a bit and smile. I raise the hat, in fact... There! I took his hat off. His silky black hair falls in front of his eyes. "Why did you do that?" He asked,

"I dunno... I just wanted to see all of you." My turn to blush I look down and I feel his forehead against mine. Our noses touch. I look up, oh no. He's looking straight at me. His beautiful eyes see right through me. "Stop that..." I twitch.

"What?" He cocks an eye brow curiously,

"Looking at me like that, it makes me nervous." He giggles. And looks at me,

"Tweek?''

"Yes..."

"I'm going to kiss you." I look at him.

"O-okay..."

He leans in and we kiss. His tongue slowly slips in, I don't pull back. His hand knits itself in my hair and I stop shaking. I'm calm. For the first time in my life I'm calm, not shaking, no coffee. Calm.

"I-I love you too..." I say when we part to breathe. He smiles and looks at me.

"Can I ..." He trails off but I know what he was gunna say. I swallow and nod. He smiles then looks at me again. "Should I be gentle?" I look at him.

"Be... Rough." I say smiling softly. He smiles bigger before tackling me on the snow pinning me with a hard kiss. A coppery taste fills my mouth and Craig licks the blood off my busted lip.

We're in the middle of the woods, good thing 'cause if anyone saw what we were doing right now... Jesus. Craig starts to unbutton my jacket and I start on his. I love this guy.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek tried to stay still as their teacher talked. But he couldn't! The sudden jerks and GAHS! were all habit now and it's not like he could help it! He hated school, all the children staring at him made him even more nervous and he hated to be nervous. And his parents, worst of all! Everytime he had a problem, he's asked his parents and they'd just tell him half a pointless story or his dad would start with his metaphors! It was too much for the ten- year- old. His friends only hung out with him to freak him out. Tweek was crying himself to sleep one night when he got this thought _Just end it all_. He sat up and nodded at the invisible thought. Tomorrow Tweek Tweak would commit suicide.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

He left for school, or so his parents thought. He really went to the pharmacy. There, he bought two bottles of asprin. He decided he wanted it over quick and went into an alley behind a random store. There, he pulled out the bottles from his jean pocket and popped both caps open. Ready to chug both bottles at once when he heard a muffle noise. He turned to the garbage can next to him and looked around it. He gasped. It was Craig, and he was crying.

"C-craig? What's wrong!"

"TWEEK!" Craig quickly straightened up and wiped his face.

"Were you c- Grra!- crying?" Tweek asked the boy with the blue chullo.

"No, I was not crying." Craig stood up and started walking away.

"Yes, you were I saw you. Ngg!" Tweek twitched.

Craig spun around, "Would you just shut-" He stopped and looked at the two aspirin bottles in Tweeks hands before Tweek hid them behind his back. "What the hell is that?" He asked the blonde.

"It's n-nothing!"

"What the FUCK is that?" Craig screamed.

"It's nothing!" Tweek lied. Craig snatched Tweek's hands from behind his back, the bottles fell to the floor with a clank and pills scattered on the street.

"What were you gunna do with those?" Craig asked.

"I WAS GUNNA KILL MYSELF! Okay?" Tweek snatched back his hands. "You owe me twelve dollars for that!"

Craig just stood there. "Why were you gonna kill yourself?" He asked, calmly.

"Because, Craig! In case you didn't notice- GAH!- I'm unhappy! Very unhappy." Tweek sat on the ground, criss-cross.

"I didn't." Craig sat too. "But, I can't believe you were gonna kill yourself, you should of talked to the councilor."

"Mr. Mackey? You, of all people should know why I didn't want to do that. Nrg!"

"True, Mr. Mackey _is _a dick,_ M-kay_?"

Despite the situation Tweek chuckled. "You do a great impression of him. But, why were you crying?"

"I already told you I wasn't crying." Craig said, coldly, standing up.

"Yes, you were. Now tell me. Ng!"

"I told you I wasn't!" Craig started walking away.

"Hey! You still owe me twelve dollars!" Craig walked around the corner. "Oh well, won't matter when I'm DEAD!" Tweek started collecting the pills off the ground. Craig came back from around the corner.

"Don't kill yourself." Craig said.

"Why shouldn't I? Gah!" Tweek asked, jerking with his twitch and all the pills scattered again. He sighed.

"Because, you have a lot to live for, just, not yet." Craig walked away.

"GRA! I HATE CRAIG!" Tweek grabbed his hair.

-x-

Tweek went home after that, having forgotten that he was suppose to be at school. Anyway, he got grounded. So the rest of that after noon he sat in his bedroom at his desk, twitching. Thinking... Why had Craig stopped him from killing himself? Craig didn't give two fucks about nothing! So, why?


	3. Chapter 3

_This is for the themes thingy, I'm choosing Depression, Rain, and Suicide! Enjoy and Review!_

_-x-_

"Tweek, get up, it's raining!" Craig yelled. But I remained on the ground. How did things get like this? My life was too fucked up for me to handle. Things just kept getting worse. "Tweek, get up!" Craig's voice cracked as he cried, this was the first time I've ever seen Craig show _any _type of emotion. I knew he could, I knew he wasn't the imhuman monster the kids at school made him out to be. He could love. But, I also knew the likeliness of him directing that love at me was zero to none. Because we're both guys! That's not right. I still loved him. Yes, I love Craig. We were both so alike and so different at the same time. We were alone, in two different ways.

I was alone as in I had no friends and ever since my mom died my dad's been in this state. All he does is sit on the couch and watch the News, he doesn't talk. When I come home, he's sitting on the couch watching T.v., I make dinner and leave him a plate on the counter, go back up to my room and when I come down the next morning he's sleeping in the same position on the couch and the food on the plate's gone. He must shower and shop while I'm at school because when I come home he's wearing different clothes and the refridgerators full. He goes to work still too, but he doesn't talk to any of his co-workers either, I asked. The kids at school don't talk to me anymore. I was wierd and annoying to be around. I was alone. There was only one person I talked to, I trusted, I loved. Mrs Hopkins at the retirement home. I walked home everyday and pasted there everyday. Everyday I would talk to her. She'd be waiting outside in her rocking chair. She'd tell me how good I looked today and smile that toothless smile. I'd tell her how my day went and she'd tell me about hers, which usually was just waking up, taking her daily walk, eating, and bingo. We'd joke and laugh. I'd sit in the other rocking chair and for at least half an hour I'd be with her. I even told her about Craig, and she didn't even blink! She smiled at me. Nothing changed.

Craig was alone as in he had friends and a loving family, mom, dad, sister, everyone loved him. But, he... I don't know... He always seemed so sad, emotionless really. Never really talked. Always flipped people off. At first I was happy just to watch him, dreaming maybe one day I'll tell him, it made me happy. But then it started hurting... I stopped watching him because every time I did I wanted to cry. I didn't want to go to school anymore either and I knew dad wouldn't care if I did or not anyway. But, what about Mrs Hopkins? I wouldn't be able to see her anymore. So, for a good while the only thing keeping me at school was being able to see Mrs Hopkins when I walked home. And then everything, as bad as it already was, got extremley bad.

-x-

I can't wait to see her today, she said she had that play thing they were doing. I hope she gets the part she wanted. I was practically skipping down the sidewalk to the retirement home. The sky's gray today, I hope it doesn't rain. I finally came up to the building but Mrs Hopkins wasn't in her rocking chair. Wierd... She always waits for me here. I walk inside and up to the receptionist. A blonde in her thirties.

"Hello, young man." She smiles at me.

"Hi, um..." I wasn't used to talking to people, it made me twitch more than I usually do. "Gah, um, I'm looking for Rose Hopkins."

The receptionist frowns. "I'm so sorry." She licks her lips, "Mrs Hopkins passed in her sleep this morning..." She tells me.

My wide green eyes stretch even wider than they were. "What?"

"I'm so sorry..." She repeats, quieter.

"What?" I step back. "You're lying!"

"No..." She shakes her head.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING! She's fine!" I run down the hall of rooms and up the stairs screaming, "She's fine! She can't leave!" I find room 409 and open the door. All of her stuff's still in the room but she's not. "She can't leave..." I say and a tear falls down my sheek and on my shoe. "She can't leave me... She's all I have..." The receptionist is behind me now. She puts her hand on my shoulder. I shrug her off. "Don't!" I run back out the building and down the side walk, crying, "No, no, no, no, it's not true!" I finally make it home and run up stairs past my dad and to my parent's room. Or my dad's room. I reach under the bed and pull out a shoebox. I open it and pull out the pistol inside collecting dust. I grab the bullets next to it and pop it in. I run back down the stairs and stop at the front door. The pistol in my pocket, hidden. "I love you so much, Dad!" I say, wiping away the tears that flood down my cheek. He doesn't look at me and I leave. I don't even shut the door. It started rainging while I was getting the gun. I run all the way to the woods near the end of town, close to the school. I slip on mud and land on my hand and knees. I crawl over to a tree and curl up, hugging my knees. Thunder strikes and I twitch. "Gah!" I wipe my face and pull the pistol out of my pocket.

"Who's there!" Somone calls from the bundle of trees infront of me. I don't say anything as Craig steps out. "Tweek? What are you-" He looks at the gun and I stand. "Tweek!"

I started sprinting farther into the woods. "Leave me alone, Craig! Please, just let me do this!"

"Tweek, stop, you'll slip!" Craig called, chasing me. I stopped running and put the gun to my chest. Craig stopped infront of me. "Tweek, why?" Craig actually looked concerned? Oh, sure! If I killed myself no one would care! They wouldn't even acknowledge me missing!

"Because, I don't want to be here without her! Thing's were bad enough with my mom being dead and my dad being distant! She was all I had left and I won't let her leave me! I won't let her leave me alone!" I cocked the gun.

"Please, Tweek think about this! What about your friends!" Craig tried.

"I don't have any!" I cried.

"What about your Dad? He's already in bad condition!"

"Dad doesn't care about me! No does, she was the only one that did! And now she's gone!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Mrs Hopkins! She's the only one that listened. The only one that cared! I don't want to be alone! If I kill myself then I can be with her again!" I fell to my knees.

"Think about me, Tweek!" Craig shouts, "I care!"

"STOP LYING!" Thunder strikes again and I pull the trigger. Craig screams.

"TWEEK!" I fall on my face. A couple seconds pass. "Tweek, get up, it's raining!" But I remained where I was. I kept falling into blackness but right before I could leave Craig's voice brought me back. "Tweek, get up!" I opened my eye's. Craigs crying!

"Why..." I gasp when I realise how hard it is to breath. "are you crying, Craig?" My head falls back on the ground. I swallow. My lungs are burning and I'm laying in a puddle of my blood.

Craig holds my head in his lap. He pulls out his cell phone and dials a number. "Come quick! Please, he's losing alot of blood! In the woods near South Park high!" He sobs, "Please." He puts the phone down. and lays his face on my chest. "I love you, Tweek! Don't die please! My life is already bad, you're the only thing I care about, Tweek..." I struggle to reach my hand up and touch his hair. "My parents are getting a divorce, my sister cuts herself and now this! I love you, Tweek!"

"I love you too, Craig. But, I think I'm dying..." I sigh.

Craig let out a loud cry. "Please, Tweek, try! I love you, I love you!" He held his hands in a prayer. "Please!" Then everything went black. I'm sorry, Craig.


	4. Halloween special

"PLEASE?!"

"I absolutely will not wear that!" I toss the bag at Craig on his bed. "I can't even believe you thought I would! I also can't believe you really wasted sixty dollars to buy it and a matching for you."

"But, Tweek, see you can be the angel and I can be the devil people will think it's cute!" He whines falling on his back.

"I'M NOT WEARING A DRESS, CRAIG." I tell him. "I'm a guy. People will think it's ridiculous!"

"But, they already know we're together! Who cares?"

"I care! You even bought heels!"

"Yeah, Tweek, I went out of my way for you and this is how you repay me?" He rolls on his stomach and pretends to cry.

"Really, Craig? I thought we were above this."

"Tweek, why don't you love me?"

I sigh, "I do love you."

"Then why won't you wear the pretty angel costume I bought you? You'd look so sexy in it." His voice come out muffled from the pillow he has his face in, but I can still hear him enough to blush at that last comment.

"It's too short!" I complain.

"You have the legs for it."

"Oh my god, Craig, do I have to?" I cover my face with my hands and sigh. "I really don't want to, man."

"I'm telling you, you'd look fine!"

"Let's just stay home and hand out candy and watch scary movies or some shit." I suggest. He sits up and stares at me. "What?" I ask.

"You no longer have a say in if you go trick or treating or not. Get up, I'll help you change."

EH?! "WHAT?!" He gets up and I run to the door. He grabs it before I can and locks it. I hear another door open from the other side. Ruby! "RUBY! HELP ME, GET YOUR PSYCO BROTHER!"

"Tweek?" I hear her little girl voice from the other side. Well, not little girl. She's like twelve or something. "What's happening? No, actually, I don't want to know."

"Don't worry about it, Ruby! Are you dressed yet?" Craig calls to his sister.

"Yeah, I really like this costume, Craig where'd you get it?" She calls back.

"A website, it's gonna be awesome, you match me and then Tweek's gonna be an angel!"

"Cool! So, like, are you guys… you know…"

"No! Tweek refused to put his costume on so I'm helping him."

"Oh." She responds. "Gross,"

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Whatever," I hear her footsteps.

"WAIT, RUBY, DON'T GO, GET THE KEYS AND UNLOCK THE DOOR THEN SOCCER PUNCH CRAIG IN THE STOMACH, WHEN HE'S DISTRACTED I'LL ROUND HOUSE KICK HIM IN THE FACE!"

"I'm standing right here!" Craig pulls me away from the door.

"Go ahead, Ruby, we'll be down in a second."

"NOO!"

"Hurry up." Ruby calls back and I hear her footsteps continue down stairs.

That was it. My only chance of escape has left. And now I'm gonna be forced into a tight short dress and out into public where all the kids from school can see me and little kids from the town can see too. Fuck, why did I pick the kid from the football team? I can't overpower him so now what?

Craig smirks at me. "Leggo!" I push him away but he pulls me closer.

"Doesn't look like that's happening."

"Ugh, Craig, please don't!"

"Oh, I am." He holds my hands with one of his and starts to pull my shirt over my head. And as much as I thrash and kick and squirm he just holds me in place. I'M NOT EVEN HALF HIS STRENGTH! And it doesn't help that he beats me in size too!

Once my shirts gone he unbuttons my pants and I knee him in the stomach. "Ah, shit!"

I rush away from him and laugh, "That's what ya get, you bastard!"

He gets up and starts toward me. "Fuck!" I quickly open the door and run down stairs.

Ruby's sitting on the couch, watching T.V. she's dressed as a devil similar to Craig's costume. "You guys ready? It's about to get dark so…." She stares at me.

I stop and think about how I must look. My shirts off and my pants are unbuttoned. "N- No, Ruby, you've got it all wrong!"

She shakes her head. "I don't even care anymore." She goes back to the television.

Craig runs down the stairs, grabs me by my waist, throwing my over his shoulder, and walking back to his room. "Sorry, about that, Rubes. He's a slippery one. But, I'll be done in just a few minutes."

When he's up the stairs and in his room he shuts and locks the door. He lays me out on the bed and crosses his arms, "That was a bad Tweekie! Bad!"

"I'm not a pet!"

"Hey! You speak when spoken to, got it?!"

I sigh. Looks like I'm not getting out of this, "Can we just get this over with?"

"See, that's the spirit." Craig smiles and finishes taking off my jeans. He opens the costume and hands me the dress. "I think you can handle that. I'm gonna start my costume."

I throw the dress over my head and grimace when it fits perfectly. "There, happy?"

"Yes, I am!" He turns to the door. "RUBY COME DO TWEEK'S HAIR THEN WE CAN LEAVE!"

"FINE,"

Ruby straightens my hair and adds a braid in the front, and then she does my makeup which I was against but was forced. She added mascara and eyeliner, and then some white eye shadow. And, surprisingly, I, unfortunately, look just like a girl. Craig and Ruby smile at me.

"I'm not wearing the heels though." I tell them.

"Yeah, I know that part was a joke. Here are some of my mom's flats."

"Oh my god…" I put them on and we go down stairs. My dress is short and white with fluff lining the bottom and the end of the sleeves which hang off my shoulders and go past my hands and is see through. There's also gold lining the bottom of my dress and spaghetti straps to hold the dress up. Then there's some going around my waist to show off my curves. But, I'm not a girl! I'm also wearing a halo, wings, and holding a plastic harp.

Craig's costume is black pants and long sleeve shirt with a red vest over it that's jagged at the bottom. He has a red cape with a big collar sticking up, that's also jagged. Then he's wearing black boots, horns, and is holding a pitchfork.

Ruby's costume is a red and black dress that goes about mid-thigh, fishnet leggings, fishnet gloves that go to her elbows, red horns, red wings, and a pointy red tail, and a smaller pitchfork than Craig's.

Someone knocks at the door. Ruby opens it. "Hey, Lora," Ruby greets her friend.

"Hey, ready to go? I already have our route planned and every…." Lora stops and stares at me, open mouthed, "…thing. HOLY SHIT, TWEEK! YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

It's my turn to stare, open mouthed. "What do you mean _cute_?!"

"Told you…" Craig smiles at me.

"I mean, yeah, you're a guy and you're in a dress but… you look so good! I wouldn't even have been able to tell if we weren't inside with the light."

"That's not a good thing!"

"If you don't like it then why are you dressed in it?" Lora asks.

"I was FORCED!" I tell her.

"Well, I think you look fine. You might even get hit on." She laughs.

Oh god, why? "Better hope he doesn't. I'll kill someone." Craig tells her.

She laughs, "Hey, Craig, where's your costume?"

Ruby laughs too, "Oh, wow, nice one."

"Yeah, see what I did there?"

"Can we just get going?!" Craig asks.

I was just glad we weren't outside where people can see me. But now we're being shoved out the door by Craig. I just want to die.

I thought, like, as soon as I got outside people would be pointing and laughing or making grossed out faces. But every acted as though it was nothing. I was so relieved but confused.

It wasn't till a couple hours in did I realize why no one was saying anything. When we reached Kyle's house and him and Stan opened the door.

"Hey, Craig," Kyle said to Craig. Craig nods in response. He doesn't really like Stan and them. Kyle gets the candy bowl while Stan eyes Craig, Ruby, Lora (who was a butterfly fairy thing) and then his eyes stop on me. Kyle came back with Kenny at his heels.

"'Sup, Craig?" He smiled and looked at all of us. "I still say we should've gone trick or treating. See, even Craig went with-" He stares at me. "Craig, what happen? I thought you were going out with…" His jaw drops. "Tweek! Holy shit, you look like a chick!"

Stan and Kyle both snap their heads in my direction. "Tweek?"

"Oh my god." Stan says.

"Hey, just give me my god damn candy!" Craig snaps. "Since you made us wait so long we should all get two, each." He adds.

Kyle shakes his head, "Yeah, sure, take two. Whatever, great costume, Tweek,"

I nod, "Thanks," I quickly get my candy and leave. Craig catches up.

"I told you, you look hot." He tells me with a smirk.

"Oh god, be quiet." People thought I was a girl. Oh my god, why?

* * *

When we got back it was just me and Craig. Ruby wanted to go to Lora's to trade candy and I don't know, girl stuff, I guess.

So now it's just me and Craig. I flop down on the couch, carefully, so my dress doesn't mess up. "Man, I'm exhausted. I just want out of this dress."

Craig smirks, "Me too."

"What?" I look up at him.

"I want you out of that dress too." He checks his phone clock. "We've got about an hour and a half, Tweek. To ourselves."

"No! You forced me into a dress and people thought I was a girl, and now Stan, Kyle, and Kenny saw and are probably still laughing at me! I don't have to do shit for you."

He sat down next to my and pull me into him, bringing my face to his. I push him off. "No." He does it again, this time using both hands to hold me on him. "Stoppit!" He kisses my ear. "Seriously, Craig, what the fuck!"

"I spent a lot of money and I know for a fact you _did_ have some fun, so now it's my turn. You owe me." He explains.

"That's bullshit!"

"Maybe, but you still owe me."

I sigh, "No, it's my turn to punish you!" I say, referring to his dog comment earlier. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot, Huh?"

"Tweek, don't try me. I'll tie you up if I have to."

"You wouldn't."

"Let's try it. You're gonna make out with me right now, right?"

I shake my head, "No, I'm still mad at you."

He sighs, "Then I guess…" He picks me off the couch and over his shoulder like last time. "You'll have to get over it."

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not happening." He carries me up the stairs, while I kick and punch his back.

"I swear to god, Craig, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making threats like that." He laughs at himself and kicks his bedroom door open. He lays me on his bed and pushes his lips on mine, forcefully.

I push him off, "Hey, if you do it when I say no, then it's rape!" I tell him. "I could report you!"

"It's not rape if you like it." He starts sucking on my neck and holding my wrist, pushing me harder onto the bed so I can't push him off again.

"I won't!" I struggle anyways.

"You did all the other times." He licks my ear. "What makes this different?"

"Says you!"

"Says this." He puts his hand over my crotch. I blush and let out a yelp. He smirks when he feels how hard I am. He lifts the dress up and sticks his hand in my boxers.

"No," It's no use. Craig's already got my boxers to my knees and is stroking. "St- Stop!"

"Why?" He asks.

"Y- You're so mean! It's embarrassing!" I cover my face.

There's a pause. "Why the hell would you say it like that if you want me to stop? Like I'm gonna stop when you're being cute like this!" He goes faster.

"Ah, please stop!"

"No way." He continues until I reach my limit.

I cover my mouth, "Craig, I'm gonna… ah…" Craig smirks at me when my cum goes all over him. I stare at him in fear. How the hell did he win this one?!

"Tweek, touch me too." He gets on the bed with me.

"I said I was st- still mad!"

"Alright," He nods and looks around his room. "Then we'll skip to the part where I tie you up and fuck you to death."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT?"

"Nothing," He says, quickly. Though I heard him, I know he said we was gonna kill me! Death by fuck? What the hell is this world coming to?! He gets up and pulls something out of his drawer. He hops back on the bed and quickly grabs my hands before I can struggle or scream. "Here we go," He tightens the belt around my wrist. "This'll make things go much smoother."

"Oh, god, Craig, you're going CRAZY, MAN!" I scream.

"Shh," He takes something out of the nightstand and puts it over my mouth. "It's gonna be okay, Tweek." FUCKING TAPE!

"MMMMM!"

"Much better," He finishes tightening the belt around my ankles and sits back up. He pulls something else out of the nightstand and I know what it is before he holds it in front of me. "This is also gonna make things go smoother." He says to himself, because I no longer have the ability to talk. He pours some lube on his finger. "Ready, Tweekie?"

"MMMMM!"

"Okay, good." WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM? He enters his first two fingers to stretch me out, then I feel the head of his cock press against my opening.

"Mm mmm mmm mmm mmm!" I tried to scream, I'm gonna kill you! But this is what came out.

"Can't understand you." Craig shrugs. "Must've not been important if you aren't even gonna open your mouth all the way to tell me."

"MMM!" He laughs at my response and then continues pushing himself in. I gasp and hold my eyes shut tight. He pulls my legs over his shoulder so he can get closer and pushes in more.

"MM," He slows down but keeps going until he's all the way in. Then he starts to go faster.

"Fuck," He grunts. I try to get my arms free so I can wrap them around his back but I fail. A tear rolls down my cheek. I'm not comfortable at all! I like how Craig and I do it all the other times. My legs wrapped around his back and my arms around his neck. But, no, since Craig had to have it his way, I'm tied up in the most uncomfortable sex position with my arms and feet tied up with a belt. I can't even tell him because of this stupid rucking tape over my goddamn mouth.

So, I started screaming through the tape hoping he'd get the message. He did. "Tweek…" He panted, "If I take the tape off, you better not scream." I nod my head. He sighs and takes it off.

"First, OW! Second, please untie my hands!"

He shakes his hand, "Shut up and take it, already. You lost, Tweek, face it."

Sigh as he thrust in again, " I kn- know, just, at least let me jet comfortable!"

He stares at me, "What did I tell you?! I probably would have, until you made that face and said it like that." He goes again.

"Oh my god, Craig! Why do always tease me? It's n- not funny anymore, this hurts!"

"No matter how you do it's gonna hurt Tweek." He tells me, "How many times have we done it? And how many different ways?" He sighs, "You said yourself it doesn't change it."

He likes it when I'm upset because he thinks it's cute? Alright I'll use that to my advantage. How much cute before he breaks? "B-But, I want to hug y- you…"

He stops and blushes. "A- Alright, fine…" He quickly unties my hands and then repositions so we can be more comfortable. "But, only because I was uncomfortable too." Sure he was.

* * *

"What the fuck, Craig? I can't feel my legs!" I roll away from him on the bed.

"Sorry, your fault."

"How the fuck is it my fault?!" He wraps his arms around me and pulls me into his back.

"When you stop being ridiculously cute and sexy, I'll stop raping you." Sounds reasonable enough.

"So if I wear mix- match clothes that don't fit, put my hair in two ponytails, had food all over my face, and had bad hygiene you would stop?" I ask.

He considers. "Nah, I'd still fuck you."

"Interesting."

"Because, Tweek, it's not just your looks. I love you. Your looks are a bonus."

I twitch like I hadn't in so long. "I- I love you too…" I blush. He hugs tighter.

"Yeah, I know."

"EH, WHAT THE HELL, CRAIG?!


	5. Suicide Note

This is Craig. I'm so sorry.

I don't know what happened to me. I know I used to be so happy and funny and I got the best grades. I was the perfect student, the perfect son, the perfect brother, the perfect friend. I was the perfect boyfriend.

And to everyone I disappointed I'm sorry. I really have nothing other than that to say. This is just a huge apology letter to everyone.

I'm not sure when things started to fall. Maybe during the beginning of high school? It got rough? I don't know and I don't care. Or I thought I didn't and usually I didn't but it gets to a point, you know?

You realize being perfect is not all it's cracked up to be. Everyone hates you. Not really your friends but you can tell they envy you from time to time. The new people in high school didn't take a liking to me because I was better than them. Mostly the boys, obviously. The girls really liked me. They were always fighting about it. Unbeknownst to them I was gay and didn't like a single one of them. It was kind of sad really. They kind of got mad that I wouldn't date any of them.

I was getting bullied. Not really bullied, but, yeah harassed, because I was too good. I didn't care. I did care but it wasn't a big deal. It was stupid.

Then I came out and got a boyfriend and it made things worse, now the girls really hated me and the guys were happy now they got a real reason to pick on me.

I still tried not to care. I'm gonna do what makes me happy right? Yeah... and I did and instead it caused this. I'm so sorry again.

It got worse and worse and I slowly started to believe these things they were saying. Like maybe I was stupid and worthless. Maybe I did deserve to die.

I started thinking why am I here in the first place? Would anyone even miss me? Would anyone even notice I was gone? Would they care? Why am I still here?

I knew that there would be people that did care. I knew there would be a few. Like my family and I don't know… friends. But it still felt like no one cared, you know?

Life is a game right? You roll the dice and move forward but sometimes you pick a card that says you skip a few turns or go back a few spaces. You keep playing and eventually you do make it to the end, but there's always those people who get mad and leave the game early.

It's a stupid comparison.

I just don't understand how I went from being high and mighty to… this so quickly. Well, it wasn't that quickly was it?

At first I thought it's just depression right? It'll go away eventually. I'll leave this place and be happy but the longer it stayed the more I thought maybe it would never go. I'll forever just be this unhappy, kill joy, asshole. That no one cared about.

But there was still some part of me saying people do care about you and you know it. You're just being an attention whore but how are you gonna get the attention if you're dead?!

…Guess I'll never know.

I got even more unhappy and at first people around me were concerned. I waved them off because it was the hardest thought to admit to people that I knew and had to talk to every day that I was depressed and questioning my existence.

They'd think I was stupid or selfish. And I know I am. It would just get worse. And I can handle this myself, I thought.

Eventually, they stopped being worried and we continued as usual just me being… however I was. Not happy but I didn't admit it and people stopped caring I guess. I thought. Until they started actually getting mad. They were mad that I was being depressed and annoying and bringing them down and I wouldn't even tell them what's up. They said that if I didn't tell them what was wrong or lighten up then they'd stop hanging out with me. They were hallow words but eventually, slowly, they did stop hanging around me and it was just me and him. I knew he'd never leave me.

I had Ruby and my parents. It doesn't matter how much they're not around. I knew they loved me and wanted to be with me. They were just doing what they had to do to keep a roof over my head and food in my mouth. We were all happy, just not together ever, really. We just did our own things most of the time. Ruby said it was hardly a family and I kind of agreed. Then I stopped because that's selfish. My family is fine.

Everything wasn't perfect anymore but I still had Tweek. I still had the world if I had him in my arms. But whenever we were together he'd try to talk to me and I didn't want to talk about these things and you know I really wish I just had done it.

Then one time he just said to me. I can't deal with you. You're making me depressed. Please talk to me or get it together. I want Craig back. He started crying and on the inside so was I. But I wasn't. I got home and cried though. I cried so much.

But Ruby was at her friend's house and mom and dad were at work. This when I started legitimately planning. Like what would work and what might not actually work. I thought pills, knife, and rope. The rope was a no go because I didn't know where I'd be able to do it. Then I thought about pills because they'd be most painless, but they also might not do the job correctly. So I'll just add the knife.

I took the pills at the beginning of this letter and now I'm not feeling to well. The rooms spinning and I have five hands. I know, though, if I fall asleep now I'll wake up in a hospital. So I have to do the next thing before I fall…

…I'm sorry if I get blood on the paper. I just have a few more things I want to write. That I love my parents and my sister. Don't blame yourselves. I love you, Tweek. I'm sorry I couldn't be the boyfriend you once knew. He would have never come back so it's better off this way.

And one last thing before I go... I am so so sorr


	6. Craig Uke Challenge

_Warning: The story, in which, you are about to read contains erotic, vulgar, graphic scenes meant for a mature audience. Viewer discretion is advise. _

_lol, I wanted to write a story where Craig is the bottom... so I did and this was the outcome. ;)_

* * *

"TWITCH," Craig groans. "PLEASE,"

"No way, Craig, I have homework to do." I state simply.

"But your parents aren't even here!" I try to ignore him and finish my work. "I'm wearing your favorite pair!" He sings from his laying position on my bed. I blush, glancing back at him and then shake my head. He rolls onto his stomach. "Not even a lot!" Ignored. "I'm a growing teenage boy, Twitch! My hormones are, like, crazy! And it's your duty as my lover to take care of my sexual needs!" Ignored. "I'M HORNY!" Ignored. He grunts and gets up.

Ignoring him I sat at my desk and finished my homework, like anyone who wants to go to college would do. I was on question 22 and hadn't realized Craig had gotten up from my bed and was slowly approaching me from behind. He wraps his arms around my neck and kisses my ear. I sigh. "C'mon, Craig, you're being very difficult right now."

"And you're being stubborn and selfish!" He retorts, kissing my ear again. I sigh again. Not because I was getting irritated because I was but I was sighing because Craig knows how sensitive I am.

"Craig…" He licked it. "Stop…" I say, shivering. He didn't though. He licked my ear, kissed my neck, and smelled my hair.

"I like your hair, Twitch... It smells like coffee." He whispered in my ear. His hands slide down my body, feeling my chest and then stopped at my waist. He smirked, getting on his knees. He wrapped an arm around my leg and cupped his other hand over my crotch and I swallow. "Twitch, you're hard." Oh my god, Craig's getting addicted! If he gets addicted to sex and becomes a sex addict then he'll end up having it with other people other than me and then we'll have to put him on Dr. Phil and I DON'T WANT CRAIG TO HAVE TO BE ON DR. PHIL!

"Cr-Craig!" I twitch as he unzips my pants and pulls out my dick.

His smirk grows, "Mmm, Tweek you're so big." He licks his lips and I whine. He chuckles, darkly. He worries me. He takes me in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. He licks down the base and back up. Then he takes it all in his mouth, sucking. I moan. His technique never fails to turn me on. He stops, "You can't come yet." He tells me. "Now can we please do the nasty?!"

I sigh, nodding. I pat my lap and he squeals and hops on my knee and kisses me. When the opportunity presents itself I slide my tongue into his mouth and rub it against his the way I know he loves. He moans and I slide my hand up his thigh. He stops so he can take his jeans off. When he's done we continue making out. I slide my hand back up his thigh, now bare. I slide up to his boxers. He was wearing my favorite pair. Mmm, coffee and Craig, my two favorite things. I slide the boxers off and lick my fingers. He pants, "Tweek…"

"Yeah?"

"Would you quit teasing and fuck me already?" I look at him and he's blushing! Aw! Craig doesn't blush much but when he does he's so freaking cute!

I tilt his chin up so I can kiss him again before chuckling, "Can't hold it much longer?"

"Shut up!" He whines and puts his forehead against my chest, gripping my shirt. "Just hurry…"

Slowly, I insert my finger into him and move it in and out. He groans, frustrated and I add my middle finger, moving them a little faster. I start to stretch him and then finally I take my fingers out and lift him so he can position himself comfortably (Because we are in a chair). Then he lowers himself onto my dick.

He gasps and starts breathing more heavily. He gradually lowered himself more until a tear fell. "Tweek, I c-can't… Can you… please?" He whimpered.

I laugh, "Let's go to the bed." I suggest. He nods and we get up to move. Craig lays down and I get on top of him as requested. I start to enter him again. He moans. I push all the way in and he yells.

"Ah, Tweek, faster!" He blushes and hides his face with his hair. I go faster and move his hair out of his face. He pouts, "Don't- ah- look at me… like that."

"I can't help it! You're just so cute when we have sex." I blush and giggle. He just looks to vulnerable and helpless like a puppy but then he also looks so sexy. I could die! I hug him, thrusting harder.

When we both come I pull out and Craig crawls on top of my chest and lies down. He sighs. "I'm still horny!" He whines."

"But, Craig, we just did it!" I look at him. He's blushing, sweating, and panting.

"I know, Twitch, but I had a long day! Please!" He rest his head on my chest. "Stan and Kyle and their stupid little group were being stupid and Clyde was being a dick."

"I know, Craig… I was there."

He nods sadly, "So then you told me your parents weren't gonna be home and I couldn't stop think about you in seventh period." He buries his face in my chest to hide his blush. "And you fucking me… and I got horny… and I still am."

"Geez, Craig, when you say stuff like that I… get a boner." I say, blushing too. I lift his face and kiss him. I part, "Just one more time okay?"

He smiled at me, "Yeah! I promise." I sigh, only sex could get Craig this enthusiastic...

* * *

I wake up at noon with Craig staring at me. I glare at his smirking face.

"All night. You had me up ALL night, Craig! No breaks, just more and more and more!" I turn over away from him.

"Aw, Tweek, c'mon!" He hugs me from behind. "I love you!"

"Go die." I grunt.

"Twitch, that's not very nice." He straddles me. "How about we do it again?"

"What?!" He kisses me, forcefully.

"But, this time I'll be on top." He smirks.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
